


Poirot Shorts Collection

by Addy01



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Carnival, Corpse magnet, F/M, Gum - Freeform, Hair cut, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Magic trick gone wrong, Poirot Cafe's Super Short Contest, Tight Pants, barber, dance, heat - Freeform, ichthyophobia, need to stop thinking, tight swimming shorts, two left feet, waltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy01/pseuds/Addy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts for Poirot Cafe Super Short Contest, Themed Contest and Prompt Exchange. </p><p>Chapter 5 - For SS Contest #20 prompt: Carnival</p><p>Summary - Kaito wants to go to the carnival, but Shinichi isn’t too keen to test his luck, not with the dead bodies he tend to attract wherever he goes… </p><p>Crossposted from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those red lips (ShinRan)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche title, but it fits XD. I got distracted again...i was supposed to be writing my other WIP fics...The ending was crappy and I wanted to write more but ran out of words...but this is it!
> 
> And Goodness! Writing under a thousand words is sooo hard!
> 
> Word: 1099 words (according to LibreOffice)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had plans, plans to impress and surprise her– but all came crashing down when he caught sight of those red, succulent lips. ShinRan

There was a slight tremor in his hands as he entered a sequence of numbers long embedded into his muscle memory before pressing the thumb-size rubber button with the faded symbol of a door bell.

A few rings and a click later, there was some static rustling before a sweet voice spoke through intercom system a second later.

"Shinichi?"

"Y-yes, Ran. It-it's me." _Shoot, he stuttered, didn't he?_

_She didn't notice it, did she?_

Thankfully, she replied without missing a beat, acting as if she hadn't noticed. "Okay, come straight in, I'll leave the door unlock." The glass door automatically slide open, and he entered - _marched_ \- into the building as if he was beckoned into war.

As he made his way to her apartment - _Goodness, why does it feel like it's taking him ages to reach there? He didn't remember it being that far away_ – he couldn't help but think back on his relationship with her.

He managed to return to his original body a year after he had been shrunk. And with the coordinated joint efforts of the PSB and the FBI – _even if that particular partnership was formed grudgingly and only out of necessity_ – they managed to bring down the Japanese branch of the Black Organisation in one swift swoop.

With the arrest of Gin and Vodka, he was able to walk in public as a free man as Kudo Shincihi again – especially since his involvement was kept under wraps and no one else was interested in keeping him quiet - _permanently_ \- after those two were locked away.

However, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't tell Ran about his...misadventure.

The two agencies had sealed his lips in regards to anything pertaining the Black Organisation – especially since there was much more still need to be done to bring down the rest of the other branches.

Moreover, there were far too many sensitive information that they couldn't afford to be leak, as they still need to arrest those agents that had managed to escape the initial arrest. He was legally tied into secrecy again when he was immediately drafted to work for the PSB shortly after high school graduation, initially in a part-time capacity until he's done with university.

He felt the secret was weighing down on him and was stopping him from move to the next stage of his relationship with her.

That was, until recently, ten years after the whole 'Conan Debacle", Hattori – _That blabbermouth!_ \- had no such restraints, legally or mentally, and had accidentally brought up the issue with Ran within earshot.

Ran - _glorious, wonderful, perfect Ran_ \- who had decided to join the police force more due to Satou-Keiji's inspirational influence than anything else, had been understanding after she had gotten over her shock. Especially since she had been given far enough many undercover assignments and sensitive cases, and was able to fully comprehend the severity of his situation and the need for secrecy.

All she did was to ask a few questions to quench some of her curiosity about the whole episode and told him that there wasn't anything to forgive in the first place.

He never knew it was possible to love her even more than he already did.

And that was also when he knew – _without a doubt_ \- that he couldn't live without her.

That he wanted to be by her side for the rest of his life.

Which brought him to where he was right now, standing in front of her apartment – _she had moved into the apartment as it was just across the street from the police headquarters_ – with a small velvet box in his pocket as he tried, _but failed_ , to calm his nerves, fumbling with the knob for a good one minute before he managed to pry the door open.

The first thing that caught his eyes was those red, succulent lips. He stopped short and feel his breathe stolen away from him

He noticed that she had minimal make-up on, with a simply drawn eye liner to accentuate her expressive, beautiful eyes. Her long silky locks draped by her side, like a trail of smooth flowing waterfall. And a simple red cocktail dress, understated but amplified her natural beauty.

His brain had stopped working at that point.

 _Wasn't he lucky… That she chose to be with him._  
  
Unfortunately, everything went down hill after that.

The next thing he registered was the sound of a box clattering on the floor. He looked down and saw an all-too-familiar velvet box lying innocently on the timber flooring, and somehow, defying the law of physics, with the lid open, the clear shiny stone with its perfectly symmetrical cuts sitting innocently on a platinum ring, was sparking in full glory in front of its intended recipient.

_Oh God. He was screwed. So screwed! All those plans going down the drain. He was going to bring her that new restaurant and he had arranged for the dancers and singers and all coordinating to get everyone there and he was going to get down on his knees and he had even rehearsed what he was going to say..._

_All because he couldn't keep his nerves. She going to reject him and he's going to be the crazy cat old man for the rest of his life-_  
  
All she did was pick up the box with ease unheard of when wearing such high heeled shoes. She took a long look at it, and then at him, before closing the lid and walking – _gliding_ \- towards him.

Those red, plump - _distracting_ \- lips, titling upwards on one side.

_Oh my, What was she - Sad? Angry? Disappointed but trying to hide her it behind that sweet smile? No! No! No! She's not going to cry, was she?_

"Looks like you dropped something, Shinichi." She whispered softly – _seductively_ \- in his ear as she placed the velvet box into the inner pocket of his blazer, patting it gently twice. "You can pass it back to me later tonight."

When he didn't respond – t _hat must have been the case, since he could feel a huge lump digging into his throat_ – she took his hand and continued. "Let's get going, or we'll be late for the reservation." She - _playfully_ \- winked at him before guiding him out of the apartment.  
__  
Wait ...is that a yes? That was a 'Yes', wasn't it? Oh no… This is going to worry him for the rest of the night.  
  
But he won't have it any other way.


	2. Hormones on overdrive (Pre-ShinRan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themed Contest #26, Prompt: Heat - Shinichi has just gotten his body back. Unfortunately, there’s one side effect that has led to some pretty embarrassing problems for Shinichi. Pre-ShinRan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Though not the most unique idea, this was totally inspired by the lipstick prompt…but it didn’t make the word count for that specific challenge, so I have changed it around to fit this prompt instead. Which is way it’s kinda similar to the last short. 
> 
> Warning: Minor course language, T-rating. Inaccurate biology.

This wasn’t a side effect they had considered when he got his body back.   
  
After bringing down the Black Organisation, and when things were finally settled down, Haibara had given him the antidote - which she had actually finished formulating a couple of month back and hadn’t told him about it until she had deemed that the Black Organisation was finally done and dusted with…  
  
_That cruel, cruel woman. Why did she do this to him?_  
  
Anyway, he took the pill and got back his body. Let the evil-mad-little-scientist poked and prod for a couple of days before deeming him fit as a fiddle and send him on his way.  
  
(Okay, she hadn’t exactly let him off that quickly or that easily – but that’s just details. Details.)  
  
The first thing he did was to to find Ran – who was off on holiday with Sonoko at a beach side resort.  
  
(He had arranged for a ‘lucky draw’ for Ran - a two-week all paid expense holiday, so that she will be away when the operation to bring down the Black Organisation was in effect. Similar arrangements, of course, had been made for Mouri Kogoro and the three kids...He was just glad that this had been unnecessary.)  
  
In took him two hours to reach his destination, and with the sun hanging so high in the sky, he quickly concluded that Sonoko had most probably dragged Ran off to the beach for some – boy watching – something he had the unfortunate opportunity to learn of its existence when he was three feet tall.  
  
Which was where he headed to after checking in and putting on his new swimming shorts.  
  
The sun was so bright that he had to put his hand over his eyes – he should have brought sunglasses, but had forgotten in his mad rush to see Ran as soon as possible, adding to the challenge of searching through the throng of people lounging about or kids running into every other person on the already packed beach - it was summer. It was worse then searching for a needle in a haystack, since every other person was constantly on the move.  
  
Just as he was about to give up and head back to the hotel, then he finally found her.  
  
Which landed him into his little predicament right now.  
  
The first thing that caught his eye was the bikini she was wearing – of all the things he stored in his memory, he remembered the little two piece number that Sonoko had bought for her, that she had reluctantly packed for this trip after the heiress relentless whining. (Ran had swore under her breath when she was packing that she’ll never ever wear it. Looks like Sonoko had been even more insistent this time round.)  
  
She had her back towards him, but he could still see the distinct patterns and colours that complimented her skin tone and the pattern accentuated the curves of her hips.  
  
The sun was right in front of her, and from his view from her back, he could see the ray of light highlighting her curvaceous, well-tone body and strong legs from karate. Water droplets clung onto her skin, and for a second, he had a sudden surge of unexpected jealousy at those tiny particles-  
  
He shook his head and push away those -irrational!- feelings and refocused on the tasked at hand.  _That had been weird, he wasn’t usually so distracted_.  
  
He took a deep breath and called out for her.  
  
“Ran!”  
  
And he couldn’t stop the avalanche from there.  
  
Her hair swung as she turned, with clumps of wet hair seemingly floating a second with the force of the sharp turned. The water droplets that had clung on her repelled off her and suspended for a second in the air, creating a halo effect as the light reflected from the water droplets and amplifying her summer glow.  
  
Then, he was suddenly very much aware of the intense heat that was rapidly rising within him, quickly reaching to this cheeks at the ends of his hair.  
  
And for whatever reason that he just couldn’t comprehend at that moment, somehow his swimming shorts, which was made of stretchable material, had gotten impossibly tight around his crouch as if he had been wearing two sizes too small.  
  
Which was followed by a warm liquid-like substance that was trickling down his lips, he absentmindedly touched it with his fingers and-.  
  
_Is that...blood? A nose bleed?_  
  
All of a sudden, he could feel his eyes rolling upwards before the vibrant blue morphed into darkness.  
  
-o-  
  
He opened his eyes to a pair of brilliantly bright blue eyes that he’d recognised everywhere.  
  
“Shinichi! Are you alright?”  
  
“Ran...Where? Wha?”  
_  
He had just fainted, hadn’t he? Because of-  
_  
“Oh Shinichi! I heard you calling my name, and when I turned around, you were already lying flat on the sand. And you’ve a nose bleed. Are you still sick?”  
  
“S-sick?”  
_  
You mean like how I’m sick in the mind?_  
  
“I mean, the last time I saw you, you had some kind of heart problem? You were clutching your chest an awful lot then.”  
  
“Oh? Oh! I am all better now. I-It’s just the heat, didn’t expect it to get to me like this.”  
  
_Heh heh. If only that was the case..._  
  
Unfortunately, the uncomfortable tightness around his crouch around hadn’t resided in the slightest.  
  
Not even a little.  
  
“Shinichi? Shinichi!”  
  
“Ah...Yes, Ran?”  
  
“I think you better go back to the hotel where it’s cold. You’re staying here right?”  
  
“Ya...You’re right...I better go... to the hotel…” Shinichi quickly got up, and tried to hold his balance as the sudden vertigo hit him, what with all the blood was all pumping away from his brain.  
  
But somehow, he managed to soothe Ran’s worry – _Oh no you dole! You're making Ran worry again_ – and managed to navigate his way to his hotel room, all the while with the uncomfortable heat that’s engulfing his senses and trying his best not to draw attention to his...package.  
  
Once he entered his room, he headed straight to the bathroom, not even waiting for the door to close completely behind him before turning on the shower, hoping against all hope that the cold, chilling water was all he needed to bring some relief to his little problem.  
  
-o-  
  
“What do you mean there’s nothing you could do about this?” _No, keep calm Kudo. Keep calm. Don’t worry. That did not come out in a squeak.  
_  
“Your body’s just over-compensating, I mean, you were under excruciating pain, growing ten years in age in under one hour. You body’s bound to be in distress. You can’t expect there not to be any side effects.” She actually sounded a little too...unconcerned about this complication...  
  
He could just imagine, her head tilting slightly to the side, her phone between her ears and shoulders as she flipped through the pages of one of her numerous fashion magazines, all the while yawning as he confided his problem to her.  
  
Which he was able to confirm when he heard the sound of pages flipping through the phone.  
  
_Urgh! Would it kill her just to sound sympathetic about his plight? Just a little?!_  
  
“Haibara! I have been suffering this for the past three hours. Not even cold showers is helping!”  
  
“Just be glad this seemed to be the only side effect that you’re experiencing, Kudo.”  
  
“Haibara...” _This is NOT a good thing. How can I ever face Ran ever again? How could I face anyone ever again?  
_  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine once your endocrine system has the chance to calibrate itself.” _No! She did NOT just sound smug about this!  
_  
“Argh, how long?” He asked anyway, even though he really didn’t want to know the answer.  
  
“A month. Give or take.” And it didn’t help that she sounded so nonchalant about it.  
  
“Did you just say a month?”  
  
_He was doomed. Doomed! Doomed! Doomed!_  
  
And just to highlight how much trouble he was in, a knock on his door startled him out of his frenzied state. He could feel his goosebumps raising at the sound of impending doom.  
  
“Shinichi? Are you alright?”  
  
_Doom_.  
  
Haibara had probably heard Ran’s frantic voice calling out for him, because she said,“Look. Just relax and relieve some of that tension the old fashion way, like all teenagers do. I’m sure you had done it before. There’s nothing we could do now other than letting your body adjust by itself. Anyway, you better not let her wait any longer. Have fun!”  
  
The line was disconnected before he could get any word edgewise.  
  
He let his face fell into his left hand, as his right hand tried its best to crush the metal communication device in a feat of anger and frustration.  
_  
She’s definitely enjoying this. Evil! She’s evil!_  
  
“Shinichi?” The knocking had turned into pounding, and quickly escalated into rapid thumping. “Shinichi? If you don’t come out in five seconds, I’m coming in!”  
  
He managed to reach and open the door in four.  
  
“What all that shouting for? Can’t a guy get some rest around here?”  
  
_Stay cool, stay calm. And whatever you do Kudo, you mustn’t let her know. Mustn’t! Deep breaths. You can do this._  
  
That little mantra had been utterly useless, since he could immediately feel his jeans feeling a little too tight again all of the sudden at all the wrong places at the sight of the beautiful goddess in front of him.  
  
She had her hair tied up in a pony tail today – to get some relief from the summer heat (which didn’t help with his...problem...at all), giving him a clear view of her sharp collarbone and shoulders. Her floral, short summer dress was slightly loose on her, a little movement and the fabric shifted, giving him a clear view of-  
_  
Okay. Hold you horses Kudo. You need to stop thinking. Right now._  
  
Before Ran could speak – to apologise perhaps, with the way her cheeks were burning, probably in embarrassment - Sonoko cut in.  
  
“Can’t be helped that she’s worried. She hadn’t seen you in a year and the first thing you did was to faint on her! Shish. Talk about heartless.” She tsked as she lean against the door frame, disapproval shown in every inch of her body.  
  
“Hmmm...what can I do for you?” Ignoring Sonoko’s indignant rant - As if he ever cared for Sonoko’s opinion on the things that matter. He could hear her huffed at the side at his blatant rebuffed.  
  
“We just want to know if you want to join us for dinner. And I-we’re worried when you didn’t reply to my text or pick up my calls.”  
  
“Sorry. I was asleep.”  
  
_No, I was hyperventilating and panicking and was overall being a mess and couldn’t help put think how death would be like went it came in a form of a karate kick from the love of his life.  
_  
“So, do you?”  
  
“What?” _Get a grip, Kudo!_  
  
“Dinner? At the restaurant downstairs? They are having a buffet tonight.”  
  
“Oh Yes… hmmm, let me just... eh, get ready. I’ll meet you there? I’ll like... to take a quick shower before dinner.”  
  
And maybe if he's lucky, he ’ll be able to get through the night.  
  
-o-  
  
He should have said no to dinner. And pack his bag and head back to Beika street, straight to his bedroom and hide under the blanket for the rest of his life.  
  
_Oh why? Why was he putting himself through his torture.  
_  
The cold showers – he took another two before he could bring himself to even step out of the room – had nothing on the power of Mouri Ran.  
  
His little problem returned in vengeance when he caught sight of her again at the restaurant.  
  
And the worst thing about it all was that this wasn’t even remotely a turn on. It’s just uncomfortable, distracting and embarrassing. It’s actually rather off-putting and making him sick in his stomach to even think about Haibara’s suggestion on how to resolve his issues, let alone thinking about complying with his...bodily demands.  
  
He always find Ran very attractive – but this?  
  
No. Just no. Not now. It was all really very inappropriate-  
  
_He’s going to stop thinking now._  
  
All through dinner, he had to make sure that Ran headed to the buffet tables before going himself, and returned to the table before Ran even finished making her selection.  
  
(Sonoko had mysteriously disappeared from dinner. He hadn’t cared to ask why, not when he could hazard a guess – thank goodness for small miracles, how hard would it have been if he had to divert two people’s attention instead of one.)  
  
He found that could distract himself with her beautiful smile as she chatted about the latest events in her life and updating him on school and their friends.  
  
That’s until he fidgeted slightly that he was reminded of the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans again - he really, really should have packed some pants or shorts!  
  
His...discomfort must have been shown on his face, because he could see the concern slipped right back into her eyes even as he tried to wave off her concern.  
  
(And it didn’t help that his...distraction had caused him to topple a couple of glasses of water, flipped over a plate, knocked over a couple of utensils and dropped his food on the floor...just to name a few things that happened.)  
  
At least she waited until they both gotten dessert before launching into the interrogation.  
  
“Shinichi, what’s going on? You’re not alright, are you?”  
  
He was about to launch into his well-rehearsed, excuse, when he caught sight of her expression…  
  
A little part of exasperation, a little part of resignation from the rebuff she’s expecting, and just a whole lot of worry and anxiety about his well being.  
  
_He...he just can’t lie to that face anymore. It’s one thing to not tell her about the Black Organisation, but this? No. Especially since this wasn’t life threatening to begin with._  
_  
He owe it to her.  
  
He owe it to himself.  
  
Not even his problem was going to stop him.  
_  
“Actually,” - _he must be screwed up big time if Ran hadn’t expect him to admit this, if her wide eyes and hanging jaw were anything to go by,_ “you remember how I had chest pains and stuff?”  
  
Her encouraging nod gave him that little strength to plunge forward.  
  
It’s only his dignity on the line after all.  
  
“Well, we found a cure of it, and that’s all good now. But there were some, hmmm, delayed...side effect that’s only just showing itself.”  
  
“Is that what’s caused you to faint earlier?” Understanding and worry flickered through her eyes as she thought of the episode this afternoon.  
  
“Kind of? Basically, my endocrine system’s just been producing too much of this particular hormone, but it should tamper off in a month of so.”  
  
“Hormones?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Testosterone?” A _nd she hit it right in the nail._  
  
He nod, though that’s probably redundant, since the rapid reddening of his entire face was an answer in itself.  
  
“Oh...so it’s happening now?”  
  
“Yap” _Oh no, she’s not going to ask-  
_  
“Is it because...”  
  
“That bikini wasn’t helping.”  
  
_...and he just signed his death warrant._  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“No, just you.”  
  
The silence was deafening  
  
“Look, it’s really just…uncomfortable at this point. And I’m not going to become sex craze or something. I’m me, just feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.”  
  
_Where was his brain filter when he needed it!  
_  
“Oh okay...can I?”  
  
“Oh...em...just, go ahead.” _as the words came out of his lips, he could feel him dying a little more this time.  
_  
_This is karma at work. Karma, for lying to her this past year.  
  
This is the least he could do.  
_  
“Oh, Wow! That’s…hmmm...really protruding…I wonder how big you really are.”  
  
“Ran!” _His brain broke at this point._  
  
She giggled – and that beautiful melody had caused his little problem to twitch – Oh! That’s getting painful!  
  
“Come on Shinichi, relax. It’s quite flattering actually.”  
  
_Really? He thought he was going to die a painful death in her hands._  
  
“And it make up for the couple of times you went to the baths with me, as little Conan. I mean, there’s also that time where you even saw my-”  
  
“Ran! That wasn’t on purpose!”  
  
Then, he registered what he had just said.  
  
_Oh screwed. Did he just? He did, didn’t he?  
_  
_Doomed.  
  
Doomed! Doomed! Doomed!_  
  
“Relax Shinichi! Ai-chan called me a few days ago, and told me the whole thing, and that they had had you sign a confidentiality agreement, but not her. And not to hold it against you.”  
_  
Haibara?! What? Little-miss-don’t-tell-her-about-you-being-shrunken-or-she-will-be-killed-Haibara?!  
_  
“I had a few days to think about it. So I’m cool now.”  
  
“What? Really?” _Was it going to simple?  
_  
“Well, not until you told me about your...flattering bulge!”  
  
His brain just became a pile of mush at that point and He did the only thing he could do.  
  
Which was to slam his face onto the table.  
  
Ran giggled again.  
_  
That did not help. At all.  
  
At least she’s amused by it, even if it’s at his expense.  
_  
“You know what Ran. I think I’m just going to head back to my room and go back home first thing in the morning. I’ll see you again when...this...wears off.”  
  
She was laughing out loud at this point, using her hand to muffle it, even as he clutch on her waist, trying her best to contain her miff.  
  
_Yes, at least someone’s benefiting from this.  
_  
Then, she fell out of her seat, still laughing so hard that she couldn’t even bring help to get off the floor.  
  
_Yap_  
  
-o-  
  
It took a month before he could function as a normal human being again. Before he could wear something other than loose, cotton pajamas pants.  
  
And another month before he could look at Ran in the eye without flushing red in embarrassment.  
  
And Ran had milked it for it’s worth.  
  
He’s never going to live this down.  
  
But it was totally worth it.  
  
Right…Right?  
  
-o-  
  
owari


	3. All you have to do is ask (KaiShin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi needs to learn how to dance. Kaito is more than willing to help. Kaishin. For Poirot's Super Short Contest #15: Dance.

"Shinichi, you're slouching again." Kaito piped as he extended his left arm over Shinichi's back and give a quick nudge on the detective's spine.

"Oh, sorry." Shinichi adjusted his grip on Kaito's right hands as he pushed his chest out and straighten his back for what was the umpteenth time of the night.

The smooth melody of the waltz filled the lounge room of the Kudo Mansion, where the furniture were pushed back against the wall to make room for the big strides the dance demands.

"Again. From the top." Kaito announced as he clicked on the remote to restart the same song (again) before the device disappeared in a puff of smoke – which he did every single time he had to use the remote, you'd think he'd run out of the smoke pellets by now (which probably said more of the progress of the dance lesson more than anything).

"And….One, Two, Three..."

There were so many different ways Shinichi would rather spend his Friday nights…

And learning how to waltz didn't make it on his list…

He would have done his best to keep it that way with a ten foot pole if not for Megure-Keibu, who had personally made the request (ordered) to be the escort (boytoy) for the Princess of Torvita Country for the ball she was attending as part of her Japan tour.

Unfortunately, one of his duties (torture) was to perform the opening dance (humiliation) with the princess.

Even worse, his coordination with his leg was limited to running and kicking a soccer ball, anything else and he suddenly was left with two left feet.

To top it off, ever since the dance lesson started, it had only been agony - and guilt, with all the times he accidentally stepped on Kaito's feet. He was really considering calling in sick that day and just forget about this whole affair…

_If only he wasn't a stupid two left-footed idiot._

Just as that thought came to his mind, Shinichi extended the wrong leg forward- _he knew the moment it happened, but it was too late, even as he tried to retract it back_ \- sending both him and Kaito tumbling down, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, lying on the floor with his tail bone and ankle throbbing with ache from the fall.

Kaito had landed on top of him, straddling on his side, and was staring intently into his eyes.

_Has he ever mentioned how beautifully blue Kaito's eyes were?_

"Have I ever mentioned how beautifully blue your eyes are, Kaito?"

(He probably hit his head too, - even if it's not hurting at the moment - if such a sappy comment actually managed to escape his lips.)

"Okay, what's wrong Shinichi?" and Kaito was looking at him with such intensity and… was that worry?

"Huh?"

"As much as I appreciate learning how sappy you can be~," Shinchi could feel his face burning instantly at the comment, "something's obviously eating you. So cough it out."

Shinichi pressed his lips as his face continue to turn red, before deciding enough was enough.

"Look, it's just...could get rid of that disguise? It's distracting. And that voice! I don't think I can take it anymore."

In an attempt to make up for the steep learning curve the detective had - the ball was tomorrow and they had just started the lesson today – Kaito had taken upon himself to disguise as the Princess. Every detail impeccable from the tiara that she constantly adorn on, to the long green gown she wore on the last media event that did nothing for her complexion, down to the sparkly, glittery pink heels that nearly blinded Shinichi when he first saw it. And her voice, as high and squeaky and one pitch away from breaking glass.

And he had just suffered through all of it for the past hour.

"Oh Shinichi~! Don't be mean. She's a perfectly nice Princess." Shinichi couldn't contain his snort, he had met the Princess in person a couple years back, and she had encompassed what a 'bratty princess' should entail, and wasn't likely to change. "And shouldn't you be getting used to it. After all, you have to dance with her for that ball. That's why you're learning this in the first place."

"If I could get away with it, I rather not dance at all."

"Oh really?"

"And if I have to learn, I rather learn with you wearing your own face than with you this...monstrosity."

With a smug smirk and a puff of smoke ( _Argghh! Shinichi had to find out how many smoke pellets that Kaito brings with him one of these days_ ), the magician had reverted to his T-shirt and Jeans combination that he wore when he first came.

More importantly, it was Kuroba Kaito's face that was staring back at him.

"Alright, is that better?"

"Exponentially."

"Awww, Shinichi! If you wanted to dance with me, all you have to do is ask~! You didn't have to be coy with me~!"

"Barou! That's not it and you know it!"

In which Kaito had turned temporarily deaf and continue to bulldoze ahead. "In fact, if I'm the only person you ever want to dance with...your wish is my command."

"Huh?... Oh no… No, Kaito. Whatever scheme you have in mind, just no."

"But Shinichi, it'll be fun!"

"Don't!"

"And I can even make it more than just a simple dance...Dance of wits. Dance of..."

"Kaito!"

-o-

In the end, Kaito had delivered his promise when he gave Shinichi the perfect excuse to ditch the whiny princess when Kaitou KID appeared right before the start of the dance and 'took' the tiara with him.

It was another tango between the detective and magician thief as the chase went on through the night on roof tops and hang gliders.

And they lived happily ever after.

-o-

Owari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I got bored and ended up watching Cinderella (the live-action) on netflix. So yes. I'm blaming netflix for this monstrosity. *Dies*


	4. Spilling his guts (MK cast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - For Prompt Exchange #6: Little Kaito's first trip to the barber shop. Must be with Toichi or Chikage. - Aoko regreted being Kaito's best friend, Akako screwed up her magic again and Saguru wished he'd stayed at home. And Kaito? He have no choice but to spill his guts out. No pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No...I don't know how i came up with this....
> 
> Don't ask...

“Gum, you just had to use bubble gum for your little trick, didn’t you?” Chikage chided as she tried to pull at the pile of sticky mess out of the bird nest of a head that belong to her son, who’s sitting still for the first time in his life, knowing the horror his mother would be inflicting on him if he moved.

Even at the tender age of three years and two months.

(Oh good, looks like his son has inherented the instincts of a Phantom Thief, Good Boy!)

“Well...the magic had gone off perfectly…until...” Kuroba Toichi had his hand at the back of his head as he sheepishly tried to explain himself, standing at the other end of the room.

Toichi love his wife dearly. She was the love of his life, he knew that from the moment he first set eyes on her.

He also love his life dearly, very much so, (and if only just a tad lesser than his love for the lady of his life and the child they bore together). She was after all, the famed Phantom Lady, the Lady with twenty thousand faces, before he met her. And first thing she taught him when she was training him up to take up her mantel as the next Phantom Thief, was value his life.

Toichi was usually very good in containing his magic trick, but just today, he’d...forgotten how rambunctious his son could be when it came to magic. Little Kaito had ran straight for the huge bubble gum balloon that had been blown larger than the boy head on.

Hence the mess….and ten feet distance away from his lovely, lovely wife.

She taught him very well.

“Fix this by tonight, won’t you dear? Especially since we have that dinner date with the Kudos.” Chikage requested in such a ‘loving warm’ tone that it failed to cut through butter.

“Yes madam!” he quickly saluted, knowing that Chikage the Phantom Lady and Chikage the lovely wife are two very different people.

He even have scars to prove it too.

At the confirmation, Chikage nodded in satisfaction, kissed her little boy in the cheeks before heading back to the master bedroom, not so much as a glance back at her husband (ouch), followed by a thunderous slam (that poor, poor door).

Now that’s left was just him and his little (but messy) bundle of joy in the living room.

“Come on, Kaito. Let’s get you to the barber before it closes.”

-o-

They managed to get out of the house in seconds and once they were on their way, Kaito had reverted to his old bubbly self, and started to chatter a mile a minute and fidgeted like a slippery eel in his arms as the father and son duo made their way to the barbers.

It was a miracle that they managed to reached the barbers without getting the gum everywhere else.

_Truly...Only a phantom thief could have achieved it._

“Hey Yamamoto-san.”, Toichi greeted the owner as he entered into the shop, with Kaito wiggling precariously in his arms.

“Hey Kuroba-san….oh, do I even want to know how did that happen?” Gesturing at the pink blob intermiggled with the little boy’s short locks.

“Haha, it was not that bad. I was just testing on my latest magic trick and didn’t see Kaito running towards me.”

“Ah well, can’t be help, I guess. I take it the missus isn’t too happy.”

Toichi responded with a laugh. it’s a good enough responds as any. “Anyway, what do you think? Would you be able to get rid of it. We got to get this little man presentable by tonight.”

“To be honest, there’s nothing more than I can do but to trim everything away, but his hair’s long enough that if the gum hadn’t gotten to the roots or the scalp, we could get away with giving him a very short hair cut instead.”

“Excellent news! How long do you think it will take?”

"Let’s just put Kaito here and we’ll see how it goes.” Yamamoto-san said, and he gestured to the seat, putting in a couple of booster cushions to prop the little boy up.

“Okay, Kaito! Let’s get you comfortable here, shall we?” Toichi said.

However, as soon as Toichi set the little boy down, there were the trembling of the lips, the frown on the face, the watering of the eye and-

“Oh my, he has got a set of lungs in him, hasn’t he.” the barber had murmured to himself, thankfully, Kaito’s crying had drown out from the little boy’s father’s earshot.

“Say what?” Toichi asked, coming in closer to the barber with his hand cupping his right ear.

“You better calm the boy down, Kuroba-san. it’s better if he’s calm before we do anything.” This time, the barber articulated through the child’s loud wailing.

Toichi, who’d looked so lost at that very moment, managed to compose himself now that he’d some instructions to work with, “Oh Kaito! Look here! Look at daddy~! See what I have got here!”

With a poof of smoke, he had Kaito dressed in the salon cape, already for his haircut.

The little boy paused in the middle of his crying fest, and sat still like a statue at that magic, before clapping rapidly in excitement – _Daddy’s magic was always fun._

Now that the little boy attention was occupied elsewhere, the barber took out his scissors and started to snip the first lock of hair.

Unfortunately, Kaito’s attention hadn’t been fully diverted, and had froze at the sound of the scissoring snipping in fear, looking like deers in headlights and was ready to bolt.

But the barber, hadn’t realised that little fact, continue on and was making his second snip-

“Noooooo!” Toichi had exclaimed having realised what was going to transpire.

Sadly, it was too late. Little Kaito had jerked as the barber snipped the scissors for the second time, taking far, far too much hair-

The little boy then surged forward and out of the seat before anyone could stop him.

Frightened, confused and disorientated, Kaito scrabbled towards the back of the shop. And as he reached the back end of the room, the little boy tripped over his legs, tumbled down and knocked over a pail of water, and there was a golden orange object that flew high towards the ceiling before free falling down like a missile.

Straight into little Kaito’s mouth.

-o-

“And that’s how...I-I-I had got my fear...of the f-f-finny thingy...Oh Aoko. It was so horrible.” Kuroba Kaito mumbled into Aoko’s shirt, with hiccups littering his narration, covering her shoulder with snot... _and is that saliva?_

“There, there.” Nakamori Aoko said as she continue to pat his back, having long dismissed the disgusting bodily fluids that’s drenching a part of her blouse in her attempt to calm her friend down.

Which she has been doing... for the past three hour.

“I mean, I love Dad, I love dreaming about my dad... remembering about my dad, but...anything but that memory!” And off he goes into another crying fit.

“It’s okay.” But it’s really getting to her. The worry and concern that had initially laced her voice had fled her thirty minutes into this...episode. And it’s only a testament of their long years of friendship (and the fact that Kuroba had been clinging on to her since he started) that she continue to comfort her despondent friend, even thought she obviously wants to be everywhere but there.

The normally friendly girl shot a death glare at Koizumi Akako, who smiled sheepishly and scoot further away from the girl known for her prowess with The Mop, which had only been directed at Kuroba so far.

However, it seems like Aoko-kun was a bare thread away from directing it as someone else for the very first time.

“Okay, what did you put in his punch, Koizumi-san? That’s...That’s just not normal.” Saguru finally dared to ask. Kuroba had been at this for the past three hours, and it looks like he’s still going strong

Koizumi, who’s trying, but failing, to retain the remainder of her dignity, tried to respond flippantly, “Oh... Just some gin...and vodka and sherry...and I may have slipped in a combination of truth potion and something that’s suppose to be an inhibitor suppression serum.”

“...”

“Seriously?”

“You asked.”

Saguru sighed and started massaging his temples. Normally he won’t have believed a word of it. But in this case, he’s at the end of the titters too. His investigation had led to nothing, and he knows he’s grasping straws right now.

But still…

_Truth potions and inhibitor suppression serums?_

“What?! I just thought that if I loosen him up a little, he’ll actually throw himself at me...”

“...But instead all it does was to release his pent up desire to cry about his father.”

“Not my fault he’s got daddy issues.”

_She might as well as well cast a love spell on him.._

“Already tried that. Didn’t do a thing to him.”

Oh...he didn’t realised he’d said that out loud. Saguru _must really be so out of it._

_And Kuroba didn’t even mention a single thing about KID…if what Koizumi said is true about the truth potion and inhibitor suppression serum, was he wrong about-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by another wail from Kuroba. In their momentary discussion, Kuroba had descended to crying another river, this time about the first magic trick his father taught him.

And it doesn’t look like he’s going to stop anytime soon.

This was suppose to be a simple gathering hosted by Aoko-kun...he’d only accepted the invitation because Kuroba was going to be there, and he’d thought it was as good an opportunity to catch Kuroba off guard about being KID.

He should have said no. He should have just said at home with Baaya and watching Sherlock reruns...

They were in for a long, long night.

-o-

owari

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this? Thanks lovelies.


	5. Cursed! (KS, KK, HS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito wants to go to the carnival, but Shinichi isn’t too keen to test his luck, not with the dead bodies, terrorist and bombs he tend to attract wherever he goes… SS Contest #20 prompt: Carnival

“I don’t think it is a good idea…”

“Oh, come on Shinichi, please? Besides, you need a break! When was the last time you stepped out of the house for anything other than take outs and cases?"

“Hmmmm….” Unfortunately, he took too long to answer...

“That’s right…that’s long enough! Besides, what are you worried about?”

Shinichi gave a deadpanned stare, but gave let out a sigh when Kaito continue to look genuinely confuse, giving him the Tilted head number 6: I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about – that’s just an act! Kaito definitely knows what he’s taking about!

“I don’t want to go because I’d inevitably come across another case again, and I just want some peace and quiet this weekend.” Even after he got back his body, Shinichi unfortunately continue to come across bodies in a statistically improbably rate.  
_Maybe there was some voodoo element in that poison that Haibara concocted that she had not been able to neatralise with the antitode – and did not tell him about it! She must be laughing herself off whenever a body drops right in front of him! (And sometimes literally)_

_He always knew she was evil…Evil!_

“Rubbish! With me around, it won’t happen! I have lady luck’s favour after all!” And gave a smirk that was supposed to convey confidence, and only inspire apprehension wariness in Shinchi…

“Kaito, what are you up too?” That’s Kaito’s _Smirk Number 32: I’m-up-to-no-good._

“Other than just wanting you to relax and have fun? Nothing! How could you doubt me?” and proceeded to giving Shinichi _Puppy-dog Eyes Number 17: How-could-you-doubt-innocent-me!_

_Shoot…that one always got to him._

“Alight.” Shinichi let out another sigh, and start tidying up his table. “If anything happens, you can’t drag me to this kind of places anymore, deal?"

“Deal!”

-o-

Even though they had spent almost the entire day at the carnival without so much a child having a scraped knee, Shinichi just could not help but hold his breath…

_Anytime now…_

“Oh…Just chill, will you? It’s almost as if you’re wishing sometime would happen to some unfortunately soul out there.” Kaito pouted (this time, Pout Number 63: how-could-you-not-trust-me), the ice cream that they had purchased as already dripping onto his hand.

“Alright” Shinichi conceded, taking in a deep breath. Nothing HAD happened so far, and he did not mean to be such a wet blanket-

Something caught Kaito’s eye, causing the magician to stiffen for a second. Shinichi, ever the observant one, was about to ask about it when there was a dangerous glean in Kaito’s eyes and…

“Let’s go on that ride!” Kaito exclaimed as he pointed at the Ferris Wheel just up ahead before dragged him away so suddenly that he almost dropped his ice cream!

“Kaito!”

-o-

“This is the last time I’m doing Kuroba and Kudo any favours.” He muttered under his breath as he took out his phone to call the police…again.

When Kuroba approached him with this little arrangement – if Saguru agree to hang around the carnival this weekend and solve any crime or cases that popped out of the woods in the area without dragging Kudo into the investigation, Kuroba would stop sabotaging Saguru’s attempts to woo one lovely Nakamouri Aoko - he had scoffed then, and agreed instantly, thinking that it would be a good time to catch up in the latest season of Sherlock on his iPad while seating at some café, enjoying the little break that he had not been able to give himself this past week. (And he was not going to reject a freebie from Kuroba like this!)

He had not believed the rumours floating around the precinct about how Kudo was probably either a Shinigami, or cursed by one, with the number of cases he had bumped into…

But now, he thought that there was merit in that gossip…

He had just spent the last six hours solving two murder cases (going on three), one suicide attempts, one thief case (that had been the simplest case, surprisingly) and preventing two attempted murders. This was just not the way he had thought this weekend would turned out to be.

It was ridiculous how all of these occurred in this small little wayward carnival that had parked itself at Beika Park just for this weekend.

“No wonder Kudo always looked so tired and worn out…”

As much as he sympathised with the prodigious detective, there was no way Saguru was going to do this again.

Now did he have Hattori-san’s number or maybe Sera-san? Maybe he could pass their numbers to Kuroba the next time the magician asked him for another favour.

-o-

owari


End file.
